hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThePureChaos/Game Update 2.60
Official Patch Notes: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-august-update/ ---- August in HITMAN 2 brings another content drop for Expansion Pass owners, adding the Smart Casual suit and 2 new items to Agent 47’s inventory. All HITMAN 2 owners will also get a host of quality-of-life improvements for various aspects of the game and numerous fixes and tweaks in this month’s update. Full details about the new content, maintenance/release timings and the update information are listed below. ---- Release Details and Server Maintenance The August Update (aka 2.60.0) will arrive on August 27 and we expect it to be between 1 GB and 1.5 GB on consoles and 600 MB on PC. There will be server maintenance at the usual times between 11:00 and 15:00 UTC to prepare for this release. Stay tuned to the @IOInteractive Twitter page for updates. Please be aware that the in-game version numbering (2.60.0) might differ from the update name that is used by your console. Expansion Pass Content Release Details Owners of the Expansion Pass will be able to download the new Smart Casual Pack from their platform stores starting on August 27. We recommend that you always search for it directly on the platform store and download the content from there. The release time for the Smart Casual Pack will vary depending on your platform and region. Here is a full list of the release times for the new pack and when you can begin downloading. August 27th Xbox One (Global) 13:00 UTC PS4 (Europe) 13:00 UTC PS4 (North America) 15:00 UTC PC (Global) 17:00 UTC August 28th PS4 (Asia) 03:00 UTC PS4 (Japan) 03:00 UTC ---- Game Update 2.60.0: What’s Changing? Sniper Chamber Reload Speed' We’ve added a visual indicator for all Sniper Rifles (when scoped) to indicate how long it will take Agent 47 to add another bullet to the chamber (or the time it will take before you can fire another shot). This will be only be visible for Sniper Rifles but on both Sniper Assassin maps and campaign/sandbox missions. A similar indicator will also be visible to show the time for a full reload. In the image below, you can see the ‘chamber load progression’ in the bottom right-hand third of the scope, as well as how many bullets are left in the magazine before you need to reload. The image also includes some subtle hints to an upcoming Expansion Pass location, currently known only as ‘The Resort’. Sniper Assassin SA We’ve made a change to ensure that the ‘Sniper Assassin‘ challenge is unlocked when completing the necessary requirements and earning the SA rating. The SA rating is awarded even if a target spots 47 before they can share that knowledge, however this logic was not applied to the ‘Sniper Assassin‘ challenges. This meant that it was possible to earn the SA rating but not unlock the Sniper Assassin challenge. Not That Fast ' We’ve made a change to when the ‘Exit Mission’ prompt becomes available, as a follow-up to a change we made in April. After eliminating the final target, there will now be a 3-second delay until the ‘Exit Mission’ prompt appears and players can exit. '''No Evidence ' We’ve fixed an issue where the ‘No Evidence‘ challenge does not unlock if either; the body of a sedated NPC is found, or if a target finds a pacified/killed body – even if 47 kills the target before they share that knowledge. '''Tag Team When viewing items in the in-game inventory, we have simplified the tags. Instead of each item reading ‘Non-lethal melee’ AND ‘Non-lethal throw’, it will now have a single ‘Non-lethal’ tag. Same change for ‘Lethal’ items too. ' Frisk Detection When viewing your in-game inventory, we have removed the ‘Detected During Frisk’ tag, since it is no longer possible to get frisked with an illegal item in your inventory. Instead, we will now display a ‘Not Detected During Frisk’ tag on relevant items. This change will make those items easier to identify and remove redundant tags from many illegal items. Car Crash We’ve fixed an issue that prevents the ‘Sniper Assassin‘ challenge from unlocking in Miami when eliminating Sierra Knox while she is in her car. Financial Issues We have unfortunately fixed an amusing issue where the CEO of the Bank in New York would somehow manage to recover from falling through the clock to pick up a coin that she had dropped in the process of falling. Immediately after picking up the coin, she would then attempt to lean on the clock again and start falling before somehow managing to recover and pick up the coin that she had dropped, before… ' Hostile Termination We’ve made a change to make it possible for 47 to ‘push’ Athena Savalas directly through the clock when she is leaning against it. Although the prompt says ‘push’, you should be prepared for Agent 47’s trademark kick. We can also confirm that if Savalas is holding a coin, she won’t be able to recover from the kick to grab it. Target (literally) down. Two-Way Conversation We’ve fixed a community-reported issue in New York where bodies could be seen through the one-way mirror if 47 is in the conference room. 'The Heist ' ' We have fixed an issue that could cause ‘The Heist’ Mission Story in New York to disappear from the Notebook menu, in specific circumstances. Item_Name We have fixed an issue where the REDACTED would have a placeholder name (for players using a non-English language) when discovered in New York (The Bank). ' Vault Lasers We’ve made the laser beams in the New York bank vault easier to see and a lot more visible in Instinct. Whilst this issue wasn’t specifically reported by our community, we saw a lot of players enabling Instinct on livestreams and expecting to get a better overview of the vault’s security system. Siberia Sweep We’ve fixed various minor issues that will improve the stability, consistency and enjoyment of Siberia. This includes challenges unlocking, targets and NPCs suspending their routines and game crashes. Suit Order We’ve adjusted the order of the suits when displayed in the menus to be consistent with H1 locations, H2 locations, unlocks and DLC suits. ET Challenges We have fixed an issue that was preventing players from earning progress (and suit unlocks) when completing Elusive Targets. This cahnge will take place during the maintenance window for the update. We’ll be scanning for reports and feedback once the servers are back online. 'Bartoli 12G ' ' We have made a change that allows the ‘Sawed Off Bartoli 12G’ shotgun to be selected as a concealable weapon in your loadout and placed into small Agency Pickups. Legacy: Hallucinogenic Master We’ve fixed an issue that could cause Ezra Berg to drop (and smash) a vial of hallucinogenic drugs when being killed or pacified. Now, he will only drop them. Legacy: Sand Houses We have fixed an issue where the Mission Mastery challenge in A House Built on Sand would not unlock, preventing players from earning the ‘Janbiya’. To earn progression on this challenge, players will need to complete all Mission Stories and 5 Assassination challenges. Legacy: Hokkaido Morgue We’ve fixed an issue that could cause 47 to be immediately spotted when starting the mission in the Morgue. Legacy: One Night in Bangkok ''' ''' We’ve made a change so that the achievement/trophy for reaching Bangkok Mastery Level 20 will now unlock correctly. We recommend that players completely close HITMAN 2 and then complete the Bangkok ‘Club 27’ mission to trigger the achievement to unlock. Legacy: Bangkok Cupboard We’ve fixed an issue that made it impossible for 47 to take a disguise from bodies hidden in a specific closet on the 3rd floor. ---- PC-Specific Fixes '''Contract Crash''' We’ve fixed an issue that could cause players with low-end Nvidia cards to encounter a crash when attempting to launch a contract. DX12 Stability We have improved stability when using DX12 on Nvidia graphic cards. GPU Memory Usage The Options>Graphics menu now displays GPU memory usage on DX12. Category Navigation Shortcuts We’ve added shortcuts for navigating between weapon and gear categories (pistol/shotgun, melee/explosives, etc) and challenges (feats/assassination/classics, etc). We’ve added two options: Use Home and End / Q and E to navigate left and right. (Note that these shortcuts will not have in-game prompts, so feel free to make a “PSA” thread on Reddit to share the word and we’ll give it some gold.) ---- Known Issues We’ve listed some of the game’s known issues below, so that you know we’re aware. We’ve always got eyes on the Technical Support and Bug Report threads on the Forums and Reddit too, so if you’ve reported something there, we almost definitely know about it. To save us from writing it repeatedly, “We are aware of an issue where…” *PC players are experiencing “0x8000000_” (and related) crashes. We’re continuing to work on a permanent solution to this with our friends and partners at Nvidia. We recommend that players who have been experiencing this issue use DX12, as this has been reported to fix the issue. *Players can encounter problems when dropping items needed for specific exits in Contracts Mode. *The Summer Suave Suit (Hot Summer) does not count as a ‘suit’ with regards to challenges and Contracts Mode. *A gate to the Upside Down can be found when opening the door to the break room in the Bank. We’re consulting with Hawkins PD on a possible fix. *Area Discovery challenges, in some particular edge cases, do not unlock properly. *The SA rating can still be earned when the body of a target who has been tranquilized and then killed immediately afterwards has been found. *The SA rating is lost when a body, that has been KO’d as the result of an accident, is found. *Fire extinguishers no longer explode when an explosive is detonated on them. *‘Hold my Hair’ challenges are difficult to complete due to emetic posion causing NPCs to find the nearest trashcan (rubbish bin) instead of a toilet. Post-release Known Issues *There is a high probability that PS4 players (PS4 Pro is not affected) who equip both new items from the Smart Casual Pack (IO Elite S2VP Earphones and ICA Flash Phone) in their loadout at the same time when loading a Legacy mission will crash the game. This issue only occurs during a ‘fresh’ load of the map, so a current workaround is to start the mission without these two items and then “Replan Mission” and equip them. We are already working on a fix and expect it to be released in the September Update. ---- August Content Roadmap The August Game Update isn’t the end of the content for this month, The Gunrunner will wrap up the month when he arrives on August 30. Stay tuned for more updates about what’s lined up in September on our next IOI Monthly livestream. In a change to our scheduled programming, that episode will now go live on September 2nd. Category:HITMAN™ 2 Game Updates